031415 Lily Miloko
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 00:29 -- 12:29 GT: Thiago's dead. 12:31 TT: I k-know? the n-newspaper s-said his d-dreamself d-died? 12:31 GT: No. 12:31 GT: His wakeself is dead too. 12:31 GT: He's DEAD. 12:31 TT: w-what? 12:31 GT: He's fucking DEAD, Milly. 12:32 TT: oh no? 12:32 TT: w-what h-happened? 12:32 GT: Nate killed him. 12:32 GT: I chose him to die, so he did. 12:33 GT: I didn't KNOW. He said he wouldn't kill his dreamself. 12:33 GT: And now he's DEAD. 12:33 TT: oh no? I'm so s-sorry? 12:34 GT: Just...FUCK. 12:34 TT: do you n-need me to c-come o-over or a-anything? 12:34 GT: Please. 12:35 TT: I'm on my way? 12:36 GT: ----------------------------------------------- 12:37 TT: Miloko knocks on Lily's door 12:38 GT: It's thrust open. Lily's eyes are puffy and red (then again they're always red). "Hi," she croaks. 12:38 TT: "hey?" 12:39 GT: Lily's shoulders shake. "I didn't know." 12:40 GT: "I didn't know, please, you have to BELIEVE ME. I DIDN'T KNOW." 12:41 TT: Miloko pulls Lily into a hug, "shh, I k-know you d-din't m-mean it?" 12:43 GT: She begins sobbing grossly. "He's DEAD, and I KILLED HIM, and we were a PAIR, Milly, we were BONDED, or - SOMETHING - and NOW HE'S DEAD AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" 12:43 TT: "b-bonded?" 12:44 GT: Her eyes widen and she pulls away. "I-I mean, like. Um. Moirails." 12:44 GT: "Because that's what we were." 12:45 GT: "You know." 12:45 GT: "Troll things." 12:46 TT: "you can a-always f-find a-another m-moirail? a-although I k-know the f-first c-crush is the h-hardest to get o-over?" 12:47 GT: "Yeah, but." She twiddles her fingers. "We were, uh. Special, y'know. He's...irreplaceable." 12:49 TT: "he's not? you can d-deal w-with t-this L-Lily? d-don't j-just g-give up?" 12:52 GT: "Yeah, well. I have a feeling no one's going to let me even if I try." She shrugs. "Guess I should stick around though." She grins. "Might as well see just how much I can break the system, right? I've got some sick ideas for Seer stuff I could do to try and get asound some of the limits." 12:53 TT: "l-like w-what?" 12:54 GT: "Well, I bet I can use this stuff in combat somehow. Maybe I can watch and predict an enemy's next moves? That'd be pretty sick." 12:54 GT: "And I can already sort of semi-steal stuff, like how I jacked Erisio's peepers, so maybe I can do that with other stuff too?" 12:55 GT: "Stuff like that, y'know." She shrugs. "You thought of stuff you can do? What's your thingy again?" 12:56 TT: "R-Rage?" 12:56 GT: "Oh yeah. What class? 12:56 GT: " 12:57 TT: Miloko glances around nervously, "M-Maid?" 12:57 GT: Lily raises an eyebrow. 12:58 GT: "You keepin' secrets from me, Milli Vanilli." 12:58 TT: "no? why w-would I n-need to k-keep s-secrets?" 12:58 TT: she chuckles nervously 12:59 GT: She deadpans. "Really." 12:59 GT: "Jeez, you're even worse at this than I am." 12:59 TT: "w-worse at w-what?" 01:00 GT: "Poker facing." 01:00 GT: "Like, really, nervous chuckle, shifty glance, 'ha ha of course i'm not keeping secrets lils'." 01:00 GT: "This is the opposite of inconspicuous." 01:01 TT: "oh w-wait, t-there's s-something I w-wanna s-show you?" 01:02 GT: "Is it related to the glances of shiftiness." 01:03 TT: "m-maybe? but can you c-close y-your e-eyes?" 01:03 GT: "SIIIIIGH." She closes them, pouting. "Fine. But I want answers." 01:06 TT: after a couple of seconds of shuffling Miloko speaks up, "o-okay you can o-open y-your e-eyes?" 01:07 GT: Lily opens her eyes obligingly. 01:09 TT: Miloko is now wearing a brown hoddie with pink hearts on it, with a second hoodie attached to the wrist, judging by the pile of clothes at her feet, this seems to be the only thing she is wearing 01:10 TT: "w-well, w-what do you t-think?" 01:11 GT: Lily turns a pleasing shade of fuschia. "UM." 01:11 GT: "THAT IS A VERY NICE HOODIE BUT ALSO YOU ARE NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES." 01:12 GT: "EXCEPT FOR THE HOODIE YOU HAVE VERY NICE LEGS BY THE WAY." 01:13 TT: "w-well yes? I t-thought you m-might w-want s-some 'c-company' a-after e-everything t-that h-happened?" her face seems to be about the same shade of brown as the hoodie 01:15 GT: ((is the other hoodie lavender or fuschia or neither)) 01:16 TT: ((I'm not sure)) 01:16 TT: ((probably purple)) 01:17 GT: "IS THE OTHER ONE - OHMYGOD." 01:18 TT: "w-what?" 01:20 GT: "YEAH OK." Her blush grows. "LET'S DO IT." 01:21 TT: Miloko sits down on Lily's bed, "oh but f-first? the n-newspaper s-said s-something v-very i-interesting a-about T-Thiago?" 01:23 GT: "Oh." She looks down. "Sure. What?" 01:27 TT: "j-just t-that he c-changed his c-class at s-some p-point? did you k-know a-anything a-about t-that?" 01:27 GT: "NO," she says, far too quickly. 01:30 TT: "oh, t-then I g-guess I was m-mistaken?" 01:30 GT: "Mistaken?" She backs away warily. "Mistaken how?" 01:32 TT: "j-just t-that I t-talked w-with S-Sami and she t-told me a-about two p-people c-changing t-their c-classes t-together and t-that two o-other p-people w-were c-changed to c-compensate?" 01:32 GT: "Whoa, whoa, WHAT? So the other Lord ISN'T one of the vets?" 01:33 TT: "w-what?" 01:33 GT: "Well, Merrow said there were two of each, but from what he said the one that wasn't Thiago had been a Lord since before the session, so he can't have been changed recently." 01:34 TT: "no, S-Sami s-said t-there w-were f-four of e-each?" 01:34 GT: "Haha what." 01:35 GT: "Wait wait wait OK so I know abouuuuut one Muse and...two Lords? Maybe?" 01:36 TT: "S-Sami t-told me a-about J-Jack and R-Rilset? and the p-paper t-told me a-about T-Thiago?" 01:36 TT: "w-what M-Muse do you k-know?" 01:37 GT: "Um." She looks away. "Never mind, forget I said anything." 01:40 TT: "I w-wonder how T-Thiago b-became a L-Lord t-though?" 01:41 GT: "Ha ha ha, boy, yes, I sure do wonder about that." 01:41 GT: "So suspicious. We should ask people about it." 01:42 TT: "S-Sami a-asked a-about s-something c-called s-shenanicite?" 01:42 TT: "m-maybe t-that had s-something to do w-with it?" 01:43 GT: "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS AT ALL AND YOU SHOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT THING." 01:44 TT: "d-didn't J-Jack say s-something a-about g-getting s-some for h-helping him w-with A-Acenia's p-primer?" 01:45 GT: "DID HE I WASN'T ON THAT TEAM SO I WOULDN'T NOW WAIT SHIT I WAS UM." 01:45 GT: "FUCK." 01:46 TT: "oh my g-gods? it was you?" 01:46 GT: "NO NOPE NOPE MAYBE YES OK IT WAS ME." 01:46 GT: "WHY AM I SO BAD AT KEEPING SECRETS." 01:50 TT: "hmm, so t-then I k-know, f-four L-Lords and two M-Muses?" 01:51 GT: "Two?" 01:51 TT: y-yeah? why do you t-think S-Sami was t-talking to me a-about t-them?" 01:51 GT: "No WAY." 01:53 TT: Miloko just nods 01:54 GT: She sits down on the bed. "Holy shit." 01:55 TT: "you s-should m-make s-sure to be c-careful w-with y-your p-powers? S-Sami s-said L-Lords and M-Muses are v-very d-dangerous?" 01:56 GT: "Yeah, well, I'm just happy not to be limited to look and not touch anymore. And I mean, the same goes for you." 01:56 GT: "Wait, OK, so I know Thiago and I are partners, but...who's yours?" 01:57 GT: "Wait, but you said two other ones got created when Thiago and I did OUR thing, so...was one of them you?" 01:57 TT: "yes?" 01:57 GT: "Dude, that means you were THiago's partner this WHOLE TIME." 01:58 TT: "not l-like I k-knew u-until he was d-dead?" 01:59 GT: "Still. Kind of weird to think about." She sighs. "Man. I bet Thiago'd be pretty pissed if he was here, huh. Knowing his ~master plan~ didn't work out like he planned." 01:59 TT: "m-master p-plan?" 02:00 GT: "Yeah. He had us use our shenanicite at the same time so we'd be each other's partners. Guess it didn't quite work that way." 02:01 GT: "Wait." She blinks. "Who's MY partner, if it's not Thiago?" 02:02 TT: "D-Darmok?" 02:02 GT: Lily's face goes utterly flat. 02:02 GT: "Darmok." 02:04 TT: "w-what? he's not t-that bad? and r-remember, he d-doesn't k-know a-about t-this?" Miloko leans forward to give Lily a quick kiss 02:06 GT: She blushes and returns it affectionately, then grimaces. "He replaced my cereal with dog food for a straight week." 02:08 TT: "oh?" she snickers "is t-that w-what I was t-tasting w-when I f-first a-attempted to b-blackcourt you?" 02:09 GT: "After a while, you develop a taste for the stuff. It's like...meat cereal or something. Kind of dry, though." 02:11 TT: "w-well, w-what e-else do you h-have a t-taste for?" 02:14 GT: She grins salaciously. "Getting thoroughly boned in a pair of linked hoodies, probably." 02:16 TT: "w-well t-then? I b-believe t-that can be a-arranged?" 02:18 GT: "Oh, I just bet it can," she says, leaning in for another kiss. 02:18 GT: ((AND THEN THEY FUCKED)) 02:19 TT: ((AND THEN SORRY YOUR BOYFRIED DIED SEX HAPPENED)) 02:20 GT: ((upost)) -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 02:20 --